Rory Finds Love
by JustMe133
Summary: When a new girl enters Whitechapel High, Rory has his eyes set on her, and will do anything to get her attention. Even if its not the attention he really wants… RORYxOC. Established B/E. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story, Rory's a little more … mature than he is in the series. Not as goofy. So is he OOC? If you wanna put a label on it, then that would be it.**

**And remember, even though this is a RORY story, there is still some slight BETHAN [cuz hey, it's me].**

**Sorry, I tried. Hope ya'll like it anyways.**

**I do not own MBAV, no copyright intended. All I own in this story is my OC.**

…

Rory had a huge grin on his face as he held on to his locker to keep from floating off the ground.

"Hey Rory, what are you up to?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the blonde boy, who looked at him dazedly.

"Falling in love," he said, turning his attention back to where he had been looking. Ethan followed his line of sight and laughed.

"New girl?"

"Yeah… She's so…" Rory ended with a dreamy sigh as he stared at her.

"Dude. The chances of her talking to you are… well none."

"Someone's grouchy today. What's up? Where's Benny?" Ethan then turned his head away and his mouth formed a tight, thin line. "Ooooh. You and loverboy having some problems?" Ethan now glared at him.

"We're…. fine," he said with force as Rory laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I believe that," he said sarcastically before looking back at the girl.

"Quit drooling over her and go say something to her," Ethan said irritably as he began to push the young vampire towards the girl. Rory groaned but nodded. He was stronger than this. Looking at the girl, he felt himself begin to smile. She was just so…

Stunning. Her hair was a light brown color, clear blonde accents highlighted through. As Rory neared her, she turned and smiled at him, and he was taken aback by her eyes, which shown like dark blue sapphires and her clear pale skin seemed to shine in the light.

"H-h-h-hi," Rory said nervously as he looked at her. She chuckled.

"Hi."

"I-I-I-I'm R-R-Rory," he got out, nerves finally getting the best of him.

"Rory. I'm Andrea."

"You're new here, right?"

"Mhm. Second day."

"Um, what grade?"

"Tenth."

"Me too! I… haven't seen you in any of my classes."

"I'm in all advanced courses."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm … not." She laughed and nodded.

"You're cute. See you later," she said, closing her locker and walking away. "Maybe during lunch?"

"Yeah! See you at lunch…" Rory turned to head back to his locker to see Ethan looking sullen. Heading towards him, he saw Ethan now sigh sadly. "What's up?" Seeing him, Ethan put on a forceful smile.

"Hey! How'd it go with…?"

"Andrea. It went GREAT! She really… I think she might like me! She called me cute!"

"That's great Ror. Really…."

"You okay?"

"Benny's not talking to me…"

"What happened between you two?"

"A… argument. But that's not important right now. What are you going to do to get this girl? If you _can_ get her." Rory glared at him before smiling, a glint of fang showing.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try."

…

Andrea turned back to look at the boy she had just met, eyes narrowing as she saw his teeth gleam in the dim hallway light.

"Interesting… Looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him…" she whispered to herself before turning and making her way to her class.

…

Rory sat at lunch, Ethan on one side of him, a sullen Benny on the other. He had tried to ignore the two boys who were arguing and focus on watching out for Andrea, who had just walked into the cafeteria. He got up and left them alone, making his way to her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Um… wanna come sit with me and my friends?" he asked, swinging his hand clumsily to where Benny and Ethan sat, glaring at each other menacingly.

"Is it safe?" she chuckled, seeing the tension between his friends. He looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

"It'll be okay. They're … complicated."

"Mhm," she mused, looking at Rory. "Come with me to get my lunch?"

"Sure!" As the two walked to the crowded line, Rory stared at her, really looking at her now. She was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, which he liked; he liked being taller than someone for once. Looking closer at her hair, he could see it was a rich brown color while honey blonde and vibrant red streaked through it, giving her an almost exotic look. And her eyes… he could get lost in those. They were still the same deep sapphire blue he saw when he first looked at her, but now he saw, almost like in the depths of her eyes, were sparks of gold coloring thrown around in there, making her eyes seem to look into his very soul.

"So," she said with a small smile. "What would you say is the best thing to eat in here?" she asked, eyes flitting between the "food" the school offered. He smiled and picked out some of his favorites for her. "Thanks." As they made their way to the cash register, Rory continued his observation of her.

Her skin was a beautiful creamy color, as flawless as a vampire's beauty; but she was purely human. She was naturally stunning. How no one had made their move on her yet, he had no idea.

"Do you think your friends will mind if I sit over there?" she asked as Rory took her tray, leading her to his table, where Ethan and Benny were talking quietly.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Just ignore them."

"Are they…" she let her sentence fall, but Rory knew what she meant.

"Yeah. Two months. Looks like the honeymoon is over," Rory mumbled as they neared, only to see what looked like talking to be a quiet argument between them. "Guys!" The two brunettes looked up from each other to see Rory standing there with the new girl. "This is Andrea. She's going to eat with us. _Be good._" Andrea looked at Rory, who had spoken that last sentence tight lipped with a light, almost unnoticeable lisp; almost as if his teeth were too big for his mouth. She pondered that as they sat down to eat.

She also noticed that Rory wasn't eating anything.

Her interest rose.

…

**This was another one in my 'unfinished stories' folder so I figured why not. If it sucks I'll just delete it.**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh, this story got pretty okay reviews. I hope the second chapter is just as pleasing!**

**Updated: 2/4/2015**

…

Rory was surprised; Andrea seemed like a brainiac, but they had so much in common! He was so happy. He had never connected this well with a _girl_ before, unless you counted Debbie Dazzle, and he preferred to forget that; even to this day, if he saw Jane with that doll, he would cringe.

The bell rang, knocking Rory out of his reverie, eyes landing on Andrea, who smiled at him.

"Can I … walk you to your next class?" Light pink color flushed her pale skin, and Rory found himself already head over heels in love with this girl. She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sure. Are you two coming?" she asked Benny and Ethan, who were silent. "I have this class with Ethan. I'm sure he'd _love_ for you to walk him to class Benny. Wouldn't you Ethan?" Benny looked at Ethan, surprised when he saw a blush not unlike Andrea's flood his cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think you would." Andrea rolled her eyes at the couple that was on the verge of making up; predictable.

"Rory? I'm gonna be late."

"Oh. Let's go!" The two left the cafeteria and into the throng of students. "Which class?"

"Advanced Mathematics." Rory nodded. He had walked with Ethan to this class enough to know where it was at. Not wanting to lose Andrea in the crowd, he got over his nerves and did something drastic; he grabbed her hand.

She didn't pull away.

…

Over the next week, nothing happened in Whitechapel except for one thing; Rory and Andrea got closer. He was toying with the idea of asking her out when he noticed something –more like someone- that didn't belong in the school hallway. This person looked like just another teenager, standing by a locker, eyes scanning the hallway, finally landing on Rory. The guy in question was tall, almost six feet; he dressed in black jeans and a gray long sleeved top, black boots on his feet. The necklace he wore gave him away though; Rory easily recognized the crest of the Vampire Council.

"Ror, what are you staring at?" Andrea asked, catching him by surprise. He turned to her and smiled, but it was strained. He didn't want the Council knowing about her; he didn't know how they would take it if they found out he had interest in a human. They barely tolerated Benny and Ethan. If Andrea found out what he was and then the council found out… he didn't want to think about that.

"Nothing Andy," he said, using his nickname for her, which always made her break out in a happy smile. "I just have something I need to take care of. I'll see you at lunch." He had never been this blunt with her, but she nodded and waved sadly, walking off. He watched her, morose but quickly composed himself. The hallways were emptying as students scampered off to class. Soon enough, it was just him and the stranger.

"Rory Keaner?" The stranger said, at his side in an instant.

"What?"

"The Council has requested a meeting with you and Sarah and Erica, today, as soon as school is over. Here are your official summonses," he said, handing three thick parchment envelopes to him. Rory saw each had a name on it. Putting his in his locker, he placed Sarah and Erica's in his backpack.

"Why?"

"They'll explain then. Don't be late. You know how the council feels about tardiness." The messenger was gone, leaving Rory alone and bothered.

Vampire Council meetings weren't ever good.

…

After school, instead of waiting for Andrea like he usually did, he flew off with Sarah and Erica, having Ethan and Benny cover for him. He wasn't happy about that; he had wanted to officially ask her out, but things seemed to keep getting in the way.

"You and that new girl seem to get along. How she can stand you, I will never know," Erica commented as they flew towards the Council headquarters.

"Cuz I'm awesome, that's why! I'm vampire ninja!"

"Does she know that?"

"…No."

"Then that doesn't count," Erica said offhandedly. "Nerd."

"I'm still awesome. It's good to know someone finally realizes it."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Sarah asked, and Rory smiled stupidly.

"I was thinking about it."

"You really like her."

"I really do."

…

"There's a vampire hunter loose in Whitechapel," the leader of the Council said, face impassive. "Before you think we're accusing your little friends _again_, we're not."

"Then why are we here?" Sarah asked. She had never liked the Council much, and wanted as little to do with them as possible.

"Just wanting to warn our fellow vampires," she said sweetly, but they weren't buying it. "Oh, and if it is your _friends_ doing this without our knowledge, we will kill them, and all of you."

"It's not them."

"I'm sure it's not. This hunter is much more skilled than them, so I've been told. I've only had _one_ of my hunters escape, barely unscathed. Show them," she said, making a guard stand forward and pull up his sleeve, showing a sizable, purple looking burn on his arm; it hadn't healed. "Like I said, much more skilled and trained than your friends. Be wary of who you trust though. That is all. LEAVE."

The three vampires left the building, trying not to worry about some hunter; they were always battling one thing or another.

But an uneasy air hung between them as they all went their separate ways.

…

That night, Benny and Ethan had gone on a date, trying to reconcile their relationship, which was still on rocky ground at the moment. But the date had gone smoothly enough, so they were walking home, almost back to normal, when a figure dressed in all black appeared in front of them. They stopped and just stared at the figure, who looked as if they were staring back.

Then, almost as if it was slow motion, the person pulled out two weird looking guns, and pointed them directly at Benny and Ethan.

"Stupid vampires," a buzzing voice said, distorted and electronic sounding. "Time to die once and for all." With that, the figure pulled the triggers.

…

**Well, that can't be good.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter time! Let's see if all is at it seems…**

**Updated: 2/17/2015**

…

Benny and Ethan ducked as a weird purple fire aimed for them. They weren't quick enough as another shot was fired, only narrowly missing it.

"We're not vampires!" Ethan called over his shoulder as he and Benny ran, the dark figure right behind them. "We're human!"

"Lies! Your lies don't work on me demon!" The electronic voice called out, running after them, catching up quickly. Benny quickly turned and muttered something, sending the figure flying backwards; it didn't deter them as they did a flip in mid-air and landed on their feet, already running back towards the two boys, guns ready and waiting. Suddenly, it felt like a rock hit Ethan in his side, making him fall, taking Benny down with him.

Sarah was crouched in front of them, fangs bared at the dark figure, who just raised a gun at her.

"Leave them alone. If it's a vampire you want, I'm ready for a fight." A distorted chuckle escaped the dark figure as it shot at Sarah, hitting her in the shoulder, making her scream in agony. Smoke rose from the spot she had been hit, and she noticed a dark purple burn, very similar to the one the vampire guard had; this was their vampire hunter.

"Stupid vampire. See what I can do? And now, it's time to say goodbye to this pathetic existence you call life," the voice said with no feeling, aiming straight for Sarah's chest. She was in too much pain from her shoulder to move, so she just fell to her knees, waiting.

"Fine. Kill me. But don't hurt them; they're human." Suddenly, the dark figure was hit from the side by Erica, who had come out of nowhere. Benny and Ethan grabbed Sarah and helped her away from the fight. The figure dropped their guns momentarily and grabbed a dagger from a sheath, stabbing Erica in the side, pulling up, making a dark gash appear in her side. Erica screamed in pain as she jumped away from the figure. Her side was covered in her sticky vampire blood as she bled profusely, unable to heal like she normally would.

"Yeah beauty queen, that'll leave a scar," the voice said with a laugh, grabbing its weapons and aiming at the two wounded vampires.

"Guys, what's going on?" Rory called out, dashing into the scene and joining his friends. The figure shot at him but missed by a long shot; when that happened, they took off running, leaving the group behind.

…

Sarah and Erica were being inspected by Grandma, who looked more worried than any of them had seen.

"This is dark magic here… Something so vile that it could harm them so badly… It will scar, but I should be able to heal it faster that it would normally take. Something like this could take weeks, even months to heal. It's that deadly to your kind."

"But you can make it better?"

"Yes, of course… But you two will need to rest for a bit. The healing process will be quite painful. Boys, why they get rested up, I want to talk to you three."

Leaving Sarah and Erica in the living room, Grandma ushered the three boys into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Well, from what I figured," Ethan started, stepping away from his boyfriend, who glared at him, "some vampire hunter assumed that me and him were vampires. I think it's from all the magical crap he carries around with him."

"Or maybe it was the fact that you _reek_ of magic, just like I do! Anyone hunting magical beings would come for us first!"

"Why is it that every time we go on a date, you almost get us killed?! Huh?!"

"Me?! I get us killed?! Maybe if you-"

"BOYS!" They stopped arguing to look at Grandma, who was glaring at them both. "Ethan, go home if you're okay."

"Gladly. Bye," he said, turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. Benny did want to go after him; he hated fighting with him, but he felt Grandma's magic keeping him still.

"Benny. What happened?"

"Ethan and I were on a date; some person in black comes up on us and thinks we're vampires, and they want to kill us. Those two," he said, tilting his head at the living room, "saved us. When Rory showed up they ran off. Maybe three was too much for them," he ended with a shrug. He watched as Grandma waved her hand, unleashing him. He ran out of the house after Ethan, leaving Rory with Grandma.

"What do you know about this?"

"We had a council meeting today; they told us about a vampire hunter loose in town and warned us to be careful."

"And you're okay?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. I'm going to take care of those two. You go on home okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

…

The next morning at school, Rory noticed that Ethan and Benny weren't talking to each other once again.

"What's wrong with them?" Andrea asked as she came up to Rory, who immediately perked up when he saw her. She grinned at him and they just stared at each other in the way that goofy love-struck teens are often described at doing.

"Oh, um, they're…. fighting again."

"Again?! Okay, this is annoying. I'm gonna talk to Ethan. You talk to Benny okay?"

"But, why?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Plus, how can we ever double date if they're always fighting?" she asked, eyes twinkling before she hurried away from him. Rory could hear her giggling and had to make sure to keep both feet on the ground as he watched her go.

She wanted to go on a date; even if it was a double date with his friends. She still wanted to go on a date with _him_.

"Yes," he said, punching the air before hurrying to Benny. He had to get him to see the best of Ethan once again.

If only for his own selfish reasons.

…

"Hey Ethan," Andrea said, sitting next to him; he had been sitting by his locker, earbuds in.

"Oh, hey Andy," he said, voice sounded dejected as he took out an earbud.

"Ethan, what is up with you and Benny? You two seem so good together. I mean, I know I'm new, but I'm not stupid."

"We just… we got in a fight yesterday."

"About what?"

"A vampire hunter." His eyes widened as he realized what he said; he looked at the girl next to him, who was staring at him, eyes wide as well.

"A what?!"

"Uh, a game. A video game. He beat me and I'm a sore loser is all," he said quickly, face burning the whole time. Andrea nodded and stood up, helping him up.

"Well, if that's the case," she said, as if she didn't believe him, "you should work it out with him. You two are good together. And I can tell you two are crazy about each other."

"Yeah…"

"So talk to him."

"I guess."

…

"Dude," Rory said, ready to pin Benny to the lockers so he could talk to him. "You gotta make up with Ethan."

"Why? He's mad at me."

"So? Make up so that Andy and I can go on our double date with you losers."

"She actually wants to date you?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Guys!" Ethan cried out as he skidded to a stop next to them, colliding with Benny, who automatically put an arm around him to balance him. "I made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I mentioned the vampire hunter to Andrea. I covered it up by saying it was a game but I'm not sure she believed me."

...

Andrea watched the three boys talking, reading their lips as they conversed.

Seeing how nervous they looked at Ethan's words, she pulled out her phone; as much as she didn't want to, she had to make this call.

As if her life depended on it.

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic (and I've been lazy: D)**

**Yay, it's date night! Let's see how that turns out.**

**Updated: 3/10/2015**

…

Ethan was in his room, trying to make himself look semi-presentable while Sarah looked on from his bed, where she was lounging, her body still patched up and healing still from the vampire hunter.

"You sure you'll be okay to watch Jane by yourself tonight?" Ethan asked her, making her giggle.

"Yes Mama-Ethan. I can handle a 9-year old girl by myself, no matter how hurt I am. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss your _date_," she said, the last word coming out in a giggle at the red-tint that now stained Ethan's cheeks. "Why are you embarrassed? You guys have been dating _forever_."

"I know. But this is the first date we've gone on since our last big fight. And plus, it's a _double date_. I've never been on a double date."

"It's just the new girl and Rory."

"I know. And Andy's great. Rory's an idiot but a good idiot. I just… I don't wanna fight with Benny again."

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy."

"Whatever. Now go. Everyone will be waiting for you at the restaurant."

"Okay okay. Sheesh."

He left with the sound of Sarah's laughter ringing in his ears.

…

Rory had to take a deep breath. It was his first date with Andrea, and he was nervous. He was kind of glad that Benny and Ethan would be there with them, making sure it didn't get too bad.

At least, he hoped not.

But if they started fighting… or if something happened between them…

No time to worry about it. Fixing his tie, he took off, flying out of his window and to the restaurant where they were going to meet.

…

Benny arrived first, dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up; he knew this was one of Ethan's favorite colors on him, so he hoped he liked it. He felt a light breeze ruffle his hair and turned to find Rory next to him, dressed in black pants as well and a white button down shirt with a red vest and black tie.

"Well you look snazzy," he quipped, making Rory grin.

"I aim to please. Still like the ladies though."

"Good for you," Benny said, looking around to hopefully catch sight of Ethan. He could see Rory looking for Andrea as well.

…

Andrea was waiting to cross the street when someone came up next to her.

"You look amazing!" She grinned at Ethan as he stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. She blushed in embarrassment as he looked at her in surveillance; she wore a dark maroon dress, her hair in a braid that started from the side of her head and down over her shoulder; with black tights and black boots to finish off the outfit, even Ethan had to admit how great she looked.

"So do you!" Ethan, like the other guys, was wearing black pants and a silver short-sleeve button down shirt. They began to walk together, making small talk on the way.

"So, are you and Benny okay again?"

"I hope so. I hate fighting with him."

"You two were really good friends before you began dating right?"

"Yeah, best friends."

"That's why. It's a tough transition sometimes. It'll get better."

"You think so?"

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him; you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Together, they arrived at the restaurant, where Rory and Benny were waiting from them; the looks on their faces when they walked up were enough for them.

…

"You look… ravishing," Rory said, hoping to impress Andrea with the use of some big words; it seemed to work since she giggled at him and looped her arm through his.

"So do you." He grinned at her, hoping his fangs weren't out, before they were joined by Benny and Ethan, who were holding hands. "I'm ready to get my grub on," Andrea said, looking at the restaurant. All three guys looked at her and she just shrugged. "Oh please, like you guys don't say worse things than that."

They had no argument there; instead, they just went in, heads bowed at her snark.

…

Once they were seated – Benny and Ethan on one side, Rory and Andrea on the other – and got their drinks, each couple seemed to fall into their own world. It worked for them because they were in a back, more secluded part of the restaurant. There was only one or two other couples around them.

"I wanted to tell you that, I think I'm the luckiest guy alive to be out with you tonight," Rory told Andrea, making her blush and pull at her braid.

"I don't know about that… they look pretty lucky to me," she said, tilting her head and Benny and Ethan, who were being more couple-y than Rory had ever seen.

"But they don't have you."

"True," she giggled, tugging at her braid again; Rory wondered if this was a nervous habit of hers.

Soon, their waiter was upon them; it was a stuffy man, who barely spoke to them except to repeat their orders to them. When he returned with their food, he didn't even spare them a passing glance.

All four of them had to try not to laugh at him; they had never seen someone act so _professional_, or rude.

They ate in comfortable silence, making small talk every now and then; Rory didn't seem to notice when Andrea began to get a little jittery, her leg bouncing every few seconds and her hands clasped firmly in her lap, fingers twitching.

But Ethan did; he seemed to notice and caught her eye. She just barely shook her head at him before their dessert arrived. It was a large stack of ice cream and fudge sauce, and it looked delicious.

Before any of them could dig in though, the window in the booth next to the blasted open, covering everyone in tiny shards of glass.

When everyone was done being disoriented, Rory found himself face to face with the Vampire Hunter, its gun trained on him. He watched as it flicked something over its shoulders, causing the other couples to fall asleep in their seats, leaving him and his friends awake to watch their world shatter.

"Time to die, vampire scum."

…

**Wait a minute… does this mean…?**

**Guess you just need to wait and find out.**

**See ya'll next time I hope.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
